Destiny
by guardianranger
Summary: Destiny is a foster child who becomes Lt. Matthew Casey adopted daughter-she has a dark and hidden secret that no one knows yet. Has many connections to get what she want done.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_Destiny (Sheppard) Casey is a young girl whose in the foster system shortly after her mother's death 7 months ago. Becomes friends to Lt. Matt Casey who laters adopts her as his daughter._

_Age:10 Years old_

_Has many connections to get what she wants for her new family member of the firehouse-51._

_This will take place when firehouse 51 is in trouble with who get's into trouble herself._

_Destiny was watching the scene before her eyes-her foster dad had died from an overdose. Now was watching her foster mom-get into trouble with the law again._

_Luke Carson whose 16 years old had his arms around Destiny's shoulders. He was leaving tomorrow to be with his uncle whose lives in Las Vegas. _

_Destiny looks at her older foster brother in the face. "Luke! What's going to happen to me?"signed Destiny towards Luke_

_Luke kneels down to Destiny's level. "Everything will be ok, I promise"signed Luke to Destiny._

_Lt. Matt Casey was talking to the social worker about the two kids. "So! What's going to happen to the two kids?"asked Matt._

_Social Worker looked at Lt. Casey and rest of his co-workers who were at the firehouse since that's where they brought the two kids back from the incident with the foster mom. "Luke Carson is leaving tomorrow to stay with his uncle in Las Vegas,we will need to find another foster home for Destiny Sheppard to stay at"answered the social worker._

_Matt Casey looks at Destiny Sheppard then towards his boss than back towards the social worker. "Would it be possible to get custody of Destiny as her legal guardian?"asked Matt Casey._

_(2 weeks later) Destiny Sheppard Casey was adopted by Matthew Casey of the firehouse 51._

_Became friends with the rest of the group._

_"Hey! We have another girl in the house"shouted Joe_

_Destiny was showned around the house._

_Lt. Matthew Casey was given information about Destiny's background he was talking to Chief Wallace Brown in the office._

_Social worker was talking to both of them privately. "Destiny information on her birth father is private we don't know where he is at the moment. It's kept hidden about some information on Destiny too. Good luck"answered the social worker leaving the firehouse._

_3 days later everyone learns that firehouse is in grave danger from closing down._

_"The government can't close us down"answered Ortis_

_Ms. MCCloud walks into the firehouse-first thing she sees is Destiny Casey the adopted daughter to Lt. Matthew Casey of the firehouse 51. "Someone explain why there's a child here at the firehouse? The firehouse isn't a place for a child there are many dangerous things here"answered Ms. MCCloud._

_"Destiny happens to be my niece"answered Peter Mills_

_Destiny looks at the older women knows she wants the firehouse 51 closed for good. _

_Lt. Matthew Casey walks out of his office with Kelly Severide whose also a Lt. of their firehouse. _

_"Is there something wrong?"asked Kelly Severide._

_"Ms. Mccloud wants to know why destiny is here at the firehouse"answered Ortis._

_Destiny looks at Ms. Mccloud then towards her adopted dad. "My dad happens to work here at the firehouse"answered destiny who was learning to speak._

_"The only person who has kids is Herrmann"answered Jeff Clarke_

_Ms. MCCloud looks at Destiny. "I want Destiny to leave the firehouse-by the time I see you next time there won't be a child here without permission"answered Ms. Mccloud leaving the firehouse._

_Destiny watches the older women leave the firehouse. "We shall see about that"murmured Destiny._

_"Destiny what are you doing here?"asked Leslie Shay._

_"My tutored couldn't make it to the house"answered destiny_

_"How did you get here?"asked Peter_

_(House) that Matt,Peter,Kelly and Destiny live at-it's well for by (unknown source)._

_"Riley had to go to a meeting she dropped me off here"answered Destiny._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Destiny hasn't been at the firehouse 51 for a couple days since the incident with Ms. McCloud._

_"Hey! Casey when are we going to see destiny we miss her"shouted Ortis._

_Matthew Casey looks at his coworkers._

_"We could bring her to your place Dawson"answered Shay._

_Dawson looks at her coworkers. "Ok"answered Dawson._

_Peter,Kelly and Casey looked at each other,knowing something is up with Destiny hasn't been herself lately._

_2 hours later Ms. Mccloud happens to walk in the kitchen are holding out a piece of paper in her hands. "Do you think this was a sick joke?"snapped Gail McCloud looking at everyone._

_Chief Wallace Brown looks at his people. "What seems to be the problem here?"asked Wallace._

_Gail looks at Chief Brown. "I want to know which firemen thinks it's a sick joke to get me fired"snapped Gail._

_"Don't look at us"answered Christopher Herrmann_

_"We didn't have anything to do to get you fired"answered Ortis._

_"Did you look on the paper to see who sent the paper to you in the first place?"asked Shay._

_Gail looks at the piece of paper sees a named on the bottom of the page. "Do you know anyone by the name of Tara Jackson?"asked Gail._

_Heads shaking their heads._

_Destiny happens to walked into the kitchen with 5 people behind her. Sees her adopted dad-slowly getting up from where he's sitting._

_"The person your asking is right behind you,Ms. McCloud"answered Tara Jackson_

_Gail turns around sees Destiny standing there with 5 people wearing uniforms. "I thought made it clear to you-aren't welcome here at the firehouse anymore"answered Gail._

_"You don't make that call anymore Ms. Mccloud-your boss at the department isn't happy the way been mistreating other firehouses nationwide"answered Riley Scarlatti._

_"Destiny! Do you know these people?"asked Kelly Severide who was curious._

_Destiny looks at her adopted family members. _

_"Our dads work with Destiny's birth father who works for the military police in Colorado"answered Tara jackson._

_Gail looks at the 5 people who were 2 feet away from Destiny. "You can't fire me-your just kids"snapped Denise._

_"Actually! I'm legal age"answered Amanda Caine-whose 21 years old_

_"So is the rest of the group,minus Tara and Destiny here"answered Amber Braddock standing her grounds._

_Gail storms the firehouse._

_Destiny walks her friends outside of the firehouse._

_Matt Casey waits for his adopted daughter who was talking to her friends._

_" I kind of wondered how Destiny knows the kids? Wasn't she in foster home"asked Shay who was curious._

_"Destiny never mention she had other older siblings at the foster home"answered Joe_

_(Destiny walks her friends outside of the firehouse) not after informing Chief Brown he would have assistant to help out at the firehouse 51._

_Matt Casey watches from the doorway._

_"Matt! Wouldn't the social worker said something about Destiny having any siblings?"asked Kelly pointing it out._

_Matt Casey looks at his coworker and friend. "No! Social Worker only mention that Destiny's birth father information and her background were kept hidden from anyone"answered Matt._

_"Tara mention her dad works with Destiny's birth father in the military"answered Dawson pointing it out._

_Alarms sounded throughout the firehouse._

_Leslie Shay didn't go on the call-due to some injuries she had from a previous matter._

_Amber Braddock went with Dawson on the call since she has medical training in the field. _

_Amber happens to the be the niece to Sam Braddock since she's the daughter of his sister who died._

_Name:Amber Braddock_

_Age: 19_

_Mom:Sarah Braddock_

_Dad:Unknown_

_Graduated early from high school at the age of 16 years old-studied medical training with the strategic response unit._

_Name:Amanda Caine_

_Age:21 Years Old_

_Dad:Detective Horatio Caine-Adopted_

_Just graduated from police academy 2 months ago_

_Name:Tara jackson_

_Age:14 years old_

_Dad:Daniel Jackson_

_Mom:Deceased_

_Is good friends with Destiny Sheppard-Casey._

_Name:Trevor Summers_

_Age:18 years old_


End file.
